The Digital Guardians
by OFCPFanFics
Summary: The most interesting crossover of all 5 series yet! Two humans who've lost everything are chosen as the new Digital Guardians. Now, they most not only save 4 fictional worlds, but also their own. Can it be done? M for Language and Violence, Lemons soon.
1. Episode Zero

The Digital Guardians

Episode Zero: Prelude

summary: Two Kids who've lost everything now have one goal, to save all 4 Digital Worlds while assisting the Chosen Children, Tamers, Legendary Warriors, and the D.A.T.S. team. Not only that, but now they must save their own world as well. They make all sorts of new friends and the two guardians even fall in love. The biggest Digimon crossover featuring all 5 Digimon series to date! Rated M for safety.

Disclaimer: The Digimon franchise is the brainchild of Akiyoshi Hongo. It is owned by Namco Bandai, The Walt Disney Co., Toei Animation, and others. Only OC characters are my property. All Japanese names will be used.

In the Digital World, there is a famous prophecy that has been known for decades. A long time ago, an evil digimon known as Deletemon, was created as a deletion device during the creation of the digital world by enemies of it's human creators. It however turned on it's creators as digimon became more intelligent. And, he decided on evil ambitions as revenge on the worlds code named DW with a number after it. It was after this that digimon known as the Dark Masters were developed by Deletemon to terrorize the continent of File in world DW1, which is the digital world known to the Chosen Children of our world's Adventure saga. Deletemon then, slowly but surely, started creating the enemies known to us through the Digimon anime series. After the Dark Masters finished it's creation and Devimon began ruling over File while the Dark Masters were waiting to be unleashed, he decided to play on popular human fears by creating the vampire digimon known as either Vamdemon or Myotismon, depending on whose version you hear. Finally, he created the ultimate being, Apocalymon, who was all of the Dark masters combined in one Digimon and was protrayed as the creator of the Dark Masters to try to get those willing to bring peace to DW1 off of him. Before heading out, he created three digimon, that being of Arukenimon and Mummymon as well as BlackWargreymon, who had a shot of being pierced by the light. And then he developed the idea for a human to control the digital world through pieces of data known as Digital Spores. Afterwards, he moved over to DW3, better known as the digital world known to the Tamers. There, he created two beings. The first was his biggest failure, that being of Impmon. He was supposed to be totally evil, all the way to his other form of Beezlemon. Unfortunately, the digimon had problems during creation because of unnecessary glitches in DW3 caused by the creation of the HYPNOS organization, making his dark heart easier to pierce for the light. The other was the complete opposite of Impmon, in fact it was his most complex creation to date. That being the D-Reaper. This one was special in that it can change into anything from a digimon to a human to a huge mess of data. It had a better shot of entering the real world of DW3 than any of DW1s had in entering their real world. After their creation, he moved to DW4. Since it was in an infancy stage, he didn't have much to work with. So, he created two beings, Cherubimon and Lucemon. He dubbed Lucemon "D-Reaper Version DW4" since it was a multi-form digimon similar to the D-Reaper. And finally, Deletemon entered the realtively unknown DW5, which was a unique and relatively unknown digital world in that it's inhabitants could be controlled much easier due to the fact that there were no Chosen in this world and there wouldn't be 1 human that would enter this world until the accidental entrance by a baby human after entering a digital gate about 25 years later. So therefore, he decided to create Yggdrasil. He was the one that all digimon would look toward. In addition, as he did in DW4 just before leaving, he created a group of god-level digimon to serve Yggdrasil. They were known as the Royal Knights. Little did he realize was that some of his previous creations would fight a few of them as the ultimate forms of chosen digimon or a combination digimon. After a few adjustments, he decided that he wanted to start on the conquer of DW1 ASAP. So, the Dark Masters on File and Vamdemon on Server began taking over their respectable continents, with Apocalymon in the drivers seat. That was, until a man named Gennai came along and began enlisting humans to stop them. And after receiving word on Gennai's actions, Deletemon gathered up the Dark Masters, Vamdemon, and Apocalymon in an effort to quell the group of human children who would be come to called either the Chosen Children or the Digidestined, depending on who you hear the story from. And, it actually was working. Not even the children, who evolved their digimon into their highest forms, could stop the combination of the Dark Masters, Vamdemon as Beliavamdemon, and Apocalymon. That is when the story takes an awkward turn. The Guardians of the DW3, created by it's human creators at about the same time as Deletemon, known as the "Harmonious Ones" or the "Soveriegns", decided that they needed someone more powerful. After the dominance of the DMs, Beliavamdemon and Apocalymon was temporarily pushed back. The Harmonious Ones decided that they needed a new plan. And the plan was this, they would summon 2 children, a male and a female, from OUR world whose lost everything and make him the ultimate protector of the Digital World. They would give them a combination of all of their powers and he would become half-digimon in the process. He was to protect the Chosen Children at all cost and if they could not step up to the plate, he and she would. The first these two children would become known as the "Digital Guardians". The first two children arrived and were trained for two weeks after the Chosen Children suffered a heavy defeat. Then, the Chosen with the Guardians battled with the Dark Masters, Beliavamdemon, and Apocalymon for one final battle. After the Chosen once again were blown back, the two guardians decided to lock the Dark Masters, Vamdemon and Apocalymon in seperate areas. The Dark Masters were unknowingly put in Deletemon's home base while Vamdemon was placed in an area known as the Dark Ocean and Apocalymon was put in an area dubbed "The Abyss". Deletemon, obviously was pissed. The story ends there obviously.

Unbeknownst to most of the story's tellers, Deletemon didn't end his ambitions for DW1 at all. In fact, for about 26 years, he decided to focus on DW3, DW4, and the continued development of DW5 with the beings created in those worlds. Now, Deletemon has decided to go back to his roots since the chosen and the guardians from that world have been relatively unseen there for about 5 years and had no signs of returning. So, Deletemon returned to DW1 about six years before our story begins. First, he revived the Dark Masters after freezing them until he can return more powerful than before. They quickly took over the file continent immediately. Then, he moved to Vamdemon by bringing him back somehow from the Dark Ocean, who subsequently took over Server. Then, he decided to bring a creation from the DW5 world over to DW1 called Millenniummon. He twisted the timeframe around. Then, he reconnected with Apocalymon somehow and twisted the timeframe further into the timeframe difference seen in the first Adventure in our world. Then, before you know it, Deletemon was now in control of the world he couldn't get all those years ago. But in addition, in the background, Gennai and the Harminous Ones were hard at work on the establishment of new Chosen Children and Digital Guardians after the complete takeover. Although they had still have no clue that Deletemon has returned, they thought that it was simply a concidence of circumstances and had no idea of the time constraints put in by DW5's Millenniummon and Apocalymon. However, they were researching the possibility of other Digital Worlds. Well, that was until the attack of the Dark Masters and Vamdemon of the places where the chosen's tags, crests, and digi-eggs however. Now, in our world, we learned that one pair of tags, crests and digi-eggs was lost somewhere in Server before the others could make it to File. Well, in reality, that never occured, in fact, the digi-egg was in another part of file seperate from the others. In addition, the final chosen that would complete the group of 8 would arrive seperately due to the fact that she was not with the others. And, she did not have an illness as our world believes but rather was a victim of circumstance. And therefore, arrived at the camp about a few seconds after the others left to DW1. But thats for later. On the other side, one Guardian was already chosen and were still looking for a female companion but eventually found it.

As mentioned earlier, the male and female Guardians chosen have lost everything and were children at the same time. But, the previous guardians were different in that it was in a time in which there was a world war going on in OUR world. They were from different sides of the spectrum. One was a male victim of the infamous atomic bombing of Hiroshima and the female was a Jewish refugee with American decent who feld her country to stay with her American family by herself before she lost her European family to the Nazis via the world-infamous Holocaust. Now, as we begin our story, it is a little different. Our male Guardian, has lost his parents due to a mysterious mass murder that didn't seem to grab any attention whatsoever. And the female to be chosen was the daughter of two parents who were both lost in the current major war gripping the world at the moment, situated in the country of Iraq and lost the family looking over her in the same cirumstance as the male. These two Guardians, however, had would have a bigger dilemma than the ones from about 60 plus years prior, their time. Instead of just protecting DW1, they had to protect DW3, DW4, and a now problematic DW5. Why is DW5 problematic you ask? Well, after the infamous "human entrance" incident. A group of humans looking for the child were accused of a mass murder and possible unevening of DW5. Unfortunately, it was one of the humans in this group, along with an army of previously deleted digimon called Gizumon. DW3 and DW5 also had recieved similar issues as two anti-Digimon organizations formed. One being HYPNOS and the other being a governmental organization known as the D.A.T.S., or the Digital Accident Tactics Squad. Now, the new Digital Guardians would not only have to save DW1, but the other DWs as well. Plus, Deletemon was beginning to develop a strategy to take over OUR world for not telling the real deal and makin' lies. So, these Guardians would be in for one wild ride now that they had to work with four groups of chosen and a relatively older group of individuals from the D.A.T.S. organization who was later to be forgiven as the misunderstanding was resolved by at least the Harmonous ones, not to the ones known as Mercurimon or Yggdrasil though. Question is, will they be able to handle it?

To Be Continued...

Next Episode

The Harmonious Ones give the information and the Mission to MagnaAngemon, who tries desperately to soak all of the information in.

Next time on The Digital Guardians: Episode One: The Mission is Given! The Story of the DWs!

Mission: Begin!

See ya Next Time!

-OFCP


	2. Episode One

The Digital Guardians

Episode One: This Mission is Given! The Story of the DWs!

Disclaimer: The Digimon Franchise is the brainchild of Akiyoshi Hongo. It is owned by Walt Disney Co./Saban Intl., Toei Animation, as well as other various companies worldwide. Only any OC characters are my property. All Japanese names and terms shall be used.

..DW1..

It had been a little over 4 months since the forces of Deletemon took over their respective home universes and the Harmonious Ones, as the most powerful Digimon ever created are known as, called in their messenger, MagnaAngemon (A/N: Take note, this is a different MagnaAngemon than Takeru's and one that never de-evolves). "You called for me my lords?," the angelic digimon with four wings, white armor and a purple helmet asked for a bow. The Eastern Guardian, Azulongmon, who looks similar to a wolf. stood up. "Yes MagnaAngemon, it's that time again." MagnaAngemon's eyes, if they were visible went wide-eyed, "You mean..." The Phoneix bird, Zhaquicomon the Southern Guardian, chuckled and replied, "Yep, it's time we brought in the new Digital Guardians." MagnaAngemon knew of the story, but the last time there were any Digital Guardians was 60 years ago, in an age of war in the human world. MagnaAngemon knew that if the Harmonious Ones needed new Digital Guardians, that meant something bad was waiting in the wings. After remembering the story, he realized that something might be Deletemon. "So, that asshole Deletemon's back eh?" Baihumon, the Western Guardian, stood up, "That's right, we have recieved information that Deletemon has been in exile in a NEW digital world that was recently discovered by the human race and us as well. This one is known as DW5. And, the weird thing of it is that there is absolutely no chance of there being Chosens of any age. And, the only humans looking over DW5 is a governmental organization known as the D.A.T.S., or Digital Accident Tactics Squad. The absence of chosens made DW5 a great spot for Deletemon to go in exile while he planned for the next DW1 attack. Not only that, but we've heard reports from our counterparts in DW3 and DW4 that Deletemon did his job in those two worlds as well, created Impmon, which immediately was named a failure due to it eventually becoming a partner Digimon, the Devas, the D-Reaper, Cherubimon, and Lucemon. Now, I suppose you've heard of the recent arrival of a human calling himself the 'Digimon Kaiser'?," MagnaAngemon nodded, "Well we've recieved information that this has been an idea in the works for sometime. From what we understand, this is the idea. First, a human being would have extreme despair for losing a loved one. Then, one of his strongest creations, either dead or alive, would appear near this human and manipulate him into someone who will work with that creation to achieve his/her goal. Then, Milleniummon will attack a portion of the Digital World where a human being or beings that are NOT chosen children or related to the chosen. Then, Milleniummon will release solid pieces of data known as 'Dark Spores'. Deletemon created these solid pieces to work with both Digimon AND Humans. These 'Spores' are able to increase one's senses by a large amount while gaining a massive increase in knowledge and stamina. Basically, these would turn the human into a human digimon. Then the child, after undergoing a tragedy in his or her life, would be sent to a part of DW1 known as the 'Dark Ocean'. This 'Dark Ocean' has given it's inhabitants who manage to escape alive or un-brainwashed massive nightmares and hallucinations involving his or her experience. It has been said that Deletemon's second-in-command to his force, Deimon, is the ruler of this 'underworld'. Our human, who has returned to DW1 after a long period of time following this 'tragedy' and the subsequent consequences, will put his digivice, which is seperate and unrelated to those of the chosen children, in the ocean and it will magically appear as a 'Dark Digivice'. This Digivice is a newer model than those of the others and is completely black. Once the transition is complete, the dark spore will immediately activate, sending the child into becoming a smarter yet evil human and will begin to plan for a complete and utter conquest of DW1. Now, from what we understand, here'd how the story will play out. First, a man named Oikawa will lose his friend, a police officer named Hiroki Hida, after taking a bullet for a major political figure. He takes this as him breaking a promise that they made to see DW1 one day. Then, the future VenomVamdemon will appear to Oikawa after he witnesses the ascent of the Chosen Children's return to the DW1 to fight Deletemon's Dark Masters. After breaking down because Hiroki died before he could see it, VenomVamdemon appears to Oikawa as a ghost spirit who gives Oikawa the opportunity to go to DW1. Oikawa agrees, and VenomVamdemon then takes control of Oikawa and becomes a human host of a sort for VenomVamdemon while preparing to become a new form called BeliaVamdemon. Now, he then takes control of the human who will be a 12-year-old named Ken Ichijoji. He loses his brother in a car accident. What drives him completely downward was that after his brother, who we understand is named Osamu, becomes mad after returning to the Human World one night, he wished that Osamu could just 'go away' and his death took him to believe his wish came true. Then, he returns to DW1 after taking out his digivice, then the model of our new chosen children arriving here shortly, and being sent into the 'Dark Ocean' where his Digivice turned into a newer model black digivice being known as the D-3. We have discovered that this 'Dark' model is able to inhibit other Digimon's evolving capabilities. He also will use devices known as dark rings and dark spirals, two revisions of Devimon's dark gears, which will take over a digimons mind and soul. He will then be defeated after one of the Chosens in that time defeat one of an idea from Deletemon's imagination, a mixed-Digimon known as 'Kimeramon'. Unfortunately, he does not gain full acceptance until long after he discovers his wrongs. We are considering him joining the two bringing the first three-person Guardian team since the leader of our new group knows of all of the DWs and the events that take place on each one. " MagnaAngemon soaked all of this in. _A human enemy? That hasn't been thought of since our creation. _He still had a problem with DW5, "My lords, if DW5 is known by humans, then why is it such a problem considering Deletemon more than likely is preparing to return to DW1?" The 2-headed Ebonwumon, the Northern Guardian stood up, "That's because DW5 will quickly become a anti-human DW, which we've never seen EVER. First, it starts when a human child named Ikuto Nogushi, then a young, young child, is accidentally sent into DW5 when a Digi-Port is opened. Then, a group is sent to DW5 to locate Ikuto. One of the men in the group, Kurata Akihiro, retuns to DW5 shortly after the group, minus one, returns to the human world in failure, and all of a sudden attacks most of DW5 with an army of dead, souless digimon known as Gizamon. The whole digital world, including those in support of one Suguru Daimon, immediately become outraged and name all humans as evil. Suguru's body later becomes victim to the only God digimon Deletemon creates, Yggdrasil. His followers, the Royal Knights immediately agree that all humans are evil. The human whose entrance into DW5 caused this whole situation loses his 'digimon mother', a female Yukidarumon, to the Gizamon and immediately goes against who he really is. It doesn't take until the son of Suguru Daimon, Masaru, an original member of the D.A.T.S. organization mentioned earlier, Yoshino Fujieda, and a previously ex-D.A.T.S. member and a literal Genius and Austrian Prince, Tohma H. Norstein, to change their minds, and that's only when the barrier between DW5 and it's human world is close to breaking." MagnaAngemon is frozen stiff with all this information. After regaining his composure, he spoke. "Well, who are our lucky pair?" Azulongmon again rose, "I'm glad you asked that. Well, once again, we have a male-female combo. First off, is a boy based in the southeastern United States who has mysteriously been stripped of his family due to a mass murder caused by apparent allies of Deletemon in that world. His name is Jack Greysin. Then, our female is one from the Southwest whose family has been killed off due to a mix of dying in a terrorist attack and the same issue with John. Her name is Lori Keyson. And again, when the time comes, they will be joined by the future ex-Digimon Kaiser, Ken Ichijoji." MagnaAngemon was mixed with sadness and anger, although it wasn't shown. Azulongmon cleared his throat, "Well then, MagnaAngemon, here are the locations of where the two are. You will first be going to a city called Acworth, GA outside of a large city called Atlanta. That is where the male lives. Then, you will be going to a neighborhood outside of the city of Las Vegas, Nevada. That is where the female lives. Are you prepared for your journey MagnaAngemon?" MagnaAngemon then bowed, "Yes my lords, the time has come for the Guardians to be reborn." He then, in a bright flash of light, disappeared from the room. Zhaquiomon then looked to the other Guardians, "Y'know, I really hate it when he does that, makes my green eyes hurt." Azulongmon chuckled, "Yes, but he's an Angel digimon after all. And usually an Angel digimon leaves an enters in a bright light." Zhaquiomon just sighed, "I know, but it's really getting annoying.' The entire room then exploded into laughter, bringing the emotion in the room up somewhat. It was definitely needed, for the tasks the NEW Guardians have been assigned to are even WORSE than the first ones 60 years ago. _I just hope they're ready, otherwise we are completely fucked for life_, Ebonwumon thought to himself before the room became dark to the human eye.

To Be Continued...

Next Episode

The Guardians begin their quest with the description of their mission and the subsequent arrival of the first Chosen Children in 60 years. And, the one whose a BIG fan of the series this world is based off of has a plan of his own to accomplish while BEING a Guardian. Meanwhile, the new chosen children arrive in DW1 and a new age in DW1 will begin! Will the NEW Guardians be able to help these new chosen children? Or will their egos mess with their judgement?

Next Time on The Digital Guardians, Episode Two: Rise to the Guardians! The Chosen Children Appear!

Mission begin!

See ya 'round!


End file.
